Sewing boxes for storing sewing accessories including thread spools are known. Such sewing boxes are useful in organizing the spools and for dispensing thread. A drawback of these sewing boxes is that unwound thread often becomes loose on the spool and becomes tangled with other thread. Some sewing boxes further comprise cutting means for cutting the thread, however a drawback of these cutting means is that the strands of thread remain tangled.